2035 Olympics Tape Slobberknocker
Planet Turnbuckle A small planet filled with the glitz and glamor of professional Wrestling, Huge blimps fill the sky projecting holos of the matches ongoing. Some of the larger federations (which are always at war with themselves and everyone else) have stadiums built like enormous rings, complete with ringposts. It's Ringception as inside that ring there's a smaller ring, and so forth, but even the small stadiums can seat 50 thousand screaming fans. Word to the wise, don't call it fake. They have a finishing move called "Screaming Pain to Unbelievers" that even the fans have learned to punish those heretics. The fans cheer, and the spotlights are on overdrive, flashing their multicolored lenses at the world at large. The camera pans in towards a rather rotund sapient and a Junkion next to him. Wearing an oldschool WW2 army helmet, the blue alien waves two of his hands as he leans in to the camera. "And now tonight, the WWWEEEEEEEEE proudly presents the granddaddy fight of them all. We have arranged to host a quote 'unofficial' grudge match between two contested rivals, as part of the Earth's celebration of hosting the 2035 Cybertronian Olympic games. As always, I am your ringside announcer Hayjar with my esteemed companion, Chatter." Chatter sits nonplussed at the side, wordlessly. He raises two fingers in the intergalactic peace sign in response, a soft nod to carry the motion. "Now, the legendary rivalry between Blaster and Soundwave is...well in a word, legendary. These two have been at each other's throats since my granddaddy was a single-celled organism, and Space Pope F'thagan was in the third grade. Tonight, they'll be competing in a stable matchup, pitting the best against the best!" DING DING! The camera shifts to the ring, where a chorus of boos accompany some bodyguards enter the ring. One of them gestures forward, producing...a box, with a toupee on it. "Well it looks like Kreezy-381 has something to say." The ameobic ruthless businesssapient pops up on screen, to an even louder chorus of boos. "Greetings all you slavvering idiots.. I...am Kreezy-381, and tonight you'll witness an event that *I* put together, for the trillions of fans out there. I've arranged for this to be a no-Count Out, no-DQ matchup. There'll be no hope for Blaster and his crew tonight. Because....MONEY TALKS!" His theme music plays for a few moments before it cuts out. The lights turn purple, the ambiance lights turn to absolute darkness....then the mighty Decepticon emblem appears on the main screen, rotating as it starts to play a highlight reel of Soundwave and his tapes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzNL6VZ12So After twenty seconds after the music starts up ~~We all danced in fire, trapped in this machine.~~ ~~Don't know how long we've waited, As the Cannon watches~~ Soundwave finally makes his appearance, with his team in tow. He pauses at the entrance. Slowly his head turns from side to side, as the fans boo him zealously. The jeers only make him stand taller. He steps forwards again, towards the ropes. The Tape Commander climbs up the stairs to the side, then climbs the ropes to stand at the turnbuckle itself. He regards the screaming fans, raises a hand...and draws it along his neck. A few fans with 'SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR' signs instantly cheer, lost in the chorus of boos. Buzzsaw is not one to be played like some little tape. Not when there are first impressions to be made. The YELLOW one is perched on his Commander's shoulder, leering at the audience gathered to witness this smackdown of epic proportions, his crimson optics narrowed sharply as he looks for potential mechs to absolutely destroy after the match is done. Ravage stands proudly by Soundwave's side, his tail lashing back and forth. He narrows his optics at the sight of Steeljaw and Zipline, and digs his claws into the ground in anticipation. The panther bares his teeth at the other feline cassettes and lets out a low, threatening growl. Rumble follows Soundwave to the ring, pumping up the crowd by pointing at spectators as he walks past and making nasty taunts as some in the crowd jeer. Haters gonna hate. With the bad guys having made a rather unimpressive entrance (and no doubt boring the heck out of the audience both in the arena and the millions of sentients watching at home. As the terrible music ends, there's a brief lull, as the crowd waits with anticipation. On of the guest comintators on earth (who has been plugging some BBQ sauce for a while now while waiting remarks, "So when's the good guys going to come out? We've heard rumours here of an assault back stage, but that could just have been the Hot Dog vendors arguing over the limited supply of my BBQ sauce." The silence continues to go on for a few moments, and then over the speakers a question is asked. The ultimate question in all of Sports Entertainment... "ARE YOU READY?" And the music kicks in: http://youtu.be/snW-5AHxYTA?t=2s And the crowd goes wild as out comes The Heart Break Erm Mute, who is actually wearing DX gear (though it may just be holos). In one hand he's carrying a pair of glow sticks the form an X as he holds them up, in the other he's carrying a rather loud Boombox that's probably out performing the stadiums speakers. Mute proceeds to make his way towards the ring, no doubt with the company of his fellow degenerates... erm Bot tapes. Mute may also be sporting a fake ponytail. And with the rest of the Autobot Tape Squad Spindrift rolls on into the stadium. And I mean that in a literal sense, coming down the entrance isle armor ball style, the yellow and tan sphere making S-curves along with the entrance song beat to wind between the other members of the group. Then finally comes to a stop at the side of the ring, uncurling as he does so to land on his back paws, briefly holding his forelimbs to make an X in front of him with his long claws, and blade-on-blade sparks when he pulls them apart to settle down on all fours. Whatever happened to that Loud Music Blasting Boombox that was, y'know, playing all that good music. Well, it still is playing all that good music and is making sure that the crowd continues to go as wild as possible. Either way, though, with all the flashing lights from the cameras and all the loud music and all the pyrotechnics (where did they come from?) and everything else, there's really no telling where MuteBK put that dang radio. But rest assured you can still hear it telling the entire crowd to BREAK IT DOWN! Combat: Old School Boombox slips into the shadows and out of sight... Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Despite being quadrapedal, Zipline saunters into the ring in step with Mute and the conspicious boombox. The cheetah's yellow and black spotted armor gleams in the spotlights. Each of her ankles features a different colored glowband, while more shine on her tail to at least make her more colorful to look at than the other cat tapes! Head held high, Zip's fangs are shown in a coy grin as she bobs her head to the beat of the music. She stops briefly at the ring, lifting her paws up in he air in encouragement to the audience. Then she leaps up onto the ring, landing next to the others tape bots. Padding down the entryway along with the others, Steeljaw is decked out in what appears to be a terrible blonde wig and leather jacket. Spraypainted on the jacket arms are 'S2J' and 'LIONTAMER'. Steeljaw is dressed like Chris Jericho. Keeping pace with the others, the blonde wig drops down below his optics and the jacket bundles up around one paw. The Autobot tape-lion goes tumbling down in 'snowball' fashion, crashing behind Spindrift. Doozily, he rises and chews off the jacket.. shaking his head vigorously until the wig comes off. "Showmanship is hard." he sighs, all sulk like. Rumble grins evilly, grabbing a convenient-looking metal folding chair set casually by the stage for no particular reason...then he folds it up, runs up to Mute, and while the crowd is going crazy with boos and jeers, attempts to pummel him with it. Combat: Rumble misses Mute with his Metal Chair (Punch) attack! Such foolish theatrics. Autobots... Ravage shakes his head and darts forwards, focused on the cheetah-bot. He fully intends to prove that he's the top dog - er... top cat here, starting with Zipline! With a vicious snarl, the panther pounces at his feline foe, claws extended. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Zipline with his Catfight! attack! Buzzsaw watches the parade of failure as the Autobots show up, taking a keen second billing to his brethren. Taking to the air, he begins marking targets and scanning the ground below. His audio emitters start playing his own bit of music ( http://youtu.be/aTOVcREgDZ0 ) as he settles on his target. Well, that is certainly one lazy little cat, and he might as well turn the tables on the cat vs bird game as quickly as possible to build up some nice animosity towards the Autobots. Besides, going in for such an ironic matchup tends to rile the crowd rather well. That and he's not yet had a chance to make Steeljaw bleed lately. Folding his wings, he dives in like a hawk strafing the frisky feline with a nice dose of laser fire. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Steeljaw with his It's a slaggin' condor with slaggin' lasers on it's slaggin' head! (Laser) attack! DING DING. And there goes Rumble with the immediate disqualification! Kreezy pops up on screen, "As a reminder, this is a no-DQ matchup!" Soundwave stands in the ring and gives a look around. Blaster was nowhere to be seen, and so the Tape Commander was just standing there, as his minions go to work to tear up the Autobots. He crosses his arms as his team pounces the Autobots for a few moments. Now it's not exactly fair that Blaster has more minions here than Soundwave, but we'll fix that in editing. Or rather, Soundwave will fix that now. He slowly approaches Spindrift as he produces a chain, which he wraps about his fist. It was probably improper for him to attack a small tape in this sort of matchup, but he IS the heel here. Soundwave throws a low punch at the tape with his foreign weapon. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Soundwave misses Spindrift with his Chain-enchanced...does that even help when your fist is metal? #Heel Punch (Punch) attack! Steeljaw is divebombed! Trying to avoid the most dangerous of the peckings and laserings, the lion-tape jogs forward dragging his belly low to the ground. "Being bombarded by Laserbeak, I could live with." he snarls, drawing one shoulder down lower than the other. "But his knock-off? Not on this cat's watch!" Arcing his neck around, Steeljaw launches himself up by his powerful back legs. Metal teeth glimmer under the spotlight, the lion-tapes open maw attempts to get a good solid grip on Buzzsaw's middle. "BUZZ OFF!" Combat: Steeljaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Buzzsaw with his Steel Jaws attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Buzzsaw. (LOCKON) That human commentator screams out as Rumble goes for the chair shot, "That low down dirty cheat just tried to chairshot MuteBK! I swear if I ever see a match where there isn't some cheap shot in I'm going to retire. For the 17th time." His co-host retorts, "Oh come on JR! This is a no DQ match, OF COURSE HE WENT FOR THE CHAIR SHOT! Anyone with any sense knows you take down the showboater right at the very start." However the cheap shot misses as MuteBK ducks under it, steps behind Rumble and proceeds to try grabbing the other cassettes head to smack it into the ground in an inverted DDT ( http://youtu.be/COWSDU0XURc ). Mutes fake pony tails somehow manages to stay on him. Combat: Mute strikes Rumble with his Inverted DDT (Punch) attack! Spindrift mostly just sits there watching as the Decepticon tapes go for everyone else. Leaving him to earn Soundwave's ire it would seem. As the enemy sound machine dashes in with his wrapped fist, the mecha-dillo snapping his tail out behind to balance as he rears up again to catch the punch! Or more accurately, catchs his claws in the very chains Soundwave tried to use as a weapon and use that to hold his arm at bay. But instead of saying something snappy (because it would be wasted on Mr. Uncrazmatic anyways) he just clicks on his own internal player, producing an.. oddly subtle sounding song for a all out throwdown. o/~ You shout it ooout... but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet Shoot me down, but I get up o/~ The song does take a small swing upward, coinciding with the projectors in his shell plates sliding open and starting to glow. o/~ I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose; Fire away, fire away! Ricochet, you take your aim; Fire away, fire away! o/~ But it's not himself that the energy emitting crackles around as he goes for tag team tactics instead. o/~ You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titaaaaniuuum You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titaaaaniuuuum! o/~ Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Spindrift creates a forcefield shielding Zipline from damage. Hayjar notes the stage, "Some nice combo work by the Autobots, using the patented anti-submission forcefield maneuver, working time and time again against tough foes. Letting them lose their energon while the protectee is able to keep up the pace or recover as need be, but where is the Autobot Tape Commander, Blaster?" Chatter shrugs in response, a mech of few words. The Boombox is nowhere in sight. Because it is no longer a boombox. Perhaps it got dropped by the ring or perhaps it was somewhere else. It really is hard to tell because the fact that a boombox is sneaky is kind of weird and has a lot to do with crazy animation tricks that should be modified and fixed by 2035 but that's neither here nor there. Speaking of here and there... here comes BLASTER! The Boombox seems to have been thrown out of the crowd and it transforms in the air, unfolding into his theatrically stylish self, with some interesting music blasting from the speakers in his legs: http://youtu.be/omt4NtpfLw4 His trajectory has him sailing in the general direction of Ravage, for whom he has an interestingly styled opening move of musical justice. And just a smidge of witty banter, "Down, boy!" Pause. Girl?" He can't remember which. Combat: Old School Boombox appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Old School Boombox strikes Ravage with his Too Cool Corkscrew Missile Dropkick (Kick) attack! o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster "You gotta own it, Rusty," Zipline says with a joking grin at Steeljaw. "Rock that look!" Interally, she's just trying not to laugh at the ridiculous wig. She'll stick with her glowbands. Huh, where'd the grouchy looking Ravage go? Zipline's sensors register the lack of panther, but not where he's gone. Her tail flicks as she glances around suspiciously. "Heerree kitty kitty." Oh the irony. The ripple of the cloak is registered a second too late. Ravage's claws rend into Zip's freshly remade armor, right where it's weakest, making her optics grow wide. She gets sent flying away from the dark cat, and bounces off of the outer ropes, leaving bits of armor behind. "Geeze, aren't you mister sunshine," She says, pushing herself back up to all fours. Zip's optics blink briefly when the forcefield flickers to life around her. She grins in Spindrift's direction for the back scratch. Now though, gotta scratch back. Ravage's attempts to be top cat is, for the moment at least, seemingly ignored. Zipline's cannon materializes upon her back, and glows to life. Inside it, a slug is spinning between the electrified rails. It goes THWOOM, and a hyper-speed shell goes spinning for Soundwave's chestplate. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Zipline strikes Soundwave with her Breaker Railcannon attack! -3 Combat: Soundwave compares his Strength to Blaster's Strength: Failure :( Buzzsaw gets chomped? Ow...that really hurts. He even hears a bit of an alarm going off as his armor is chomped and there is an engine burn-out that leaves him momentarily grounded. But, down is not out, and he plants himself on the ground and levels a mortar cannon at the golden feline, unleashing a charge as close to his face as he can manage. "Open wide." He fires off the mortar and tries to get his engines back online. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Steeljaw with his Suck on THIS hairball! attack! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. <> Rumble's head gets catapulted into the ground by Mute. (And nothing of value was lost.) Returning to his feet in slightly dazed fashion, Rumble actually grins slightly; Mute's managed to impress him! Clearly, Rumble thinks, this is not some kind of nerd like Rewind. "Alright, enough playin' around, let's do this!" he bellows belligerantly, levelling a few vicious kicks toward Mute. His form isn't exactly award-winning, but he has plenty of rage behind all that pent-up aggro. Combat: Rumble strikes Mute with his Curb Stomp (Kick) attack! Ravage is knocked aside by Blaster and he goes tumbling head-over-tail away from Zipline. He rights himself with an angry hiss and hurls himself at the cheetah-bot again, disregarding the forcefield protecting her. He'll shred his way through it, one way or another! Combat: Ravage strikes Zipline with his Rending attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Ravage's attack. Soundwave turns from Spindrift, considering the impact absorption of the Cassettebot as above average, when finally Blaster reveals himself by being...thrown into the ring as an object? Well don't mind if he takes advantage of that. Unfortunately Blaster transforms as Soundwave approaches, leaving himself open for Zipline's Breaker shot which catches him in the side. Immediately, a hole is ripped into his side, leaking precious energon. Hayhar calls out, "Good Lawd, he is busted wide open with that one!" The English announcer speaks as well, "Good Lawd, he is busted wide open with that one! The two announcers lock eyes, and immediately start in on each other, "Now this here is mah ring, and..." "You'd better watch yarself, because I swear I'll..." Soundwave plants his giant hands on Blaster, forcing the two into a struggle. Strength versus strength. The two mechs jockey for position for several moments, with Blaster getting the upper hand. Soundwave quickly slips to the side, agile for his size, then leads the Autobot into a run to the ropes! Soundwave waits, as Blaster is rebounded off of the ropes, the Con's arm out, as he attempts to hiptoss Blaster onto Spindrift, in a high exaggerated throw with several seconds of hangtime for the photogs. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Soundwave strikes Blaster with his Hip Toss Trouble! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Soundwave strikes Spindrift with his Hip Toss Trouble! (Ruckus) Area attack! JR (cause let's drop the pretense and hints, it's good ol' JR, though probably good ol' bionic JR now) yell, "DDT! DDT! What An inverted DDT from MuteBK!" His fellow commentator retorts, "Yeah but Rumble isn't out of this match, not by a long shot. He looks set to try and stomp a mudhole in MuteBK!" To which JR responds, "Well if that's stomping a mudhole in your book you need to be given a lesson in the true meaning of that." And while Rumble hits, Mute no shows any damage he takes from that, rolling away and quickly kips up. Before Rumble can make another move to attack him, Mute charges at the Decepticon take, intent on striking Rumble in the midsection with his shoulder. Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mute strikes Rumble with his SPEAR! (Kick) attack! Nothing kills the grip of a good jaw like the taste of mortar, that's for sure! Steeljaw has no other recourse but to relinquish his prey as his face is scorched over by the fiery impact, a black deposit of soot flawlessly covering his top half. Squinting, the lion-tape attempts to clear some of it from his optics. "Gah, no one beats the bite.. no one!" he roars out. Making a dash for a nearby turnbuckle, Steeljaw claws up it ferociously. Half a second later, he throws himself on the rope.. which catapults him up. Up. Up towards Buzzsaw's flighted retreat. "This is a NO-FLY ZONE!!" Combat: Steeljaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Buzzsaw with his Evisceration attack! -1 Claws and fangs flashing in front of Zipline's face makes her flinch away. But the forcefield eats the damage from Ravage, keeping him scant inches away from her face. "... Whew, your breath reeks. Do you even brush?" Zipline's cannon dematerializes in a flash. Her legs tense, and she rolls to the side to try and get away from those claws and fangs. But as soon as she's up on her paws again again, her legs pump down. She lunges at Ravage, intending to try and land on his back with those unsheathed claws, then leap off again. Not going to stick around with him going for her neck! Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Zipline misses Ravage with her TAG you're it! (Kick) attack! Getting into a struggle with Soundwave is pretty par for the course. He doesn't have much to say to the Evil Him but instead finds himself rebounding off ropes and getting thrown into one of his own tapes. He grunts a bit, rolling to the side to get up on one knee. "My bad, Spinz." He practically smirks, though, in an optic flicker wink that's sent to his Dillo friend as he gets up, one hand draggin Spindrift up with him. "Hey Soundwave. Think slow." And with that, Blaster takes and hurls Spindrift in the general direction of Soundwave. Because that's what Teamwork is all about! Combat: Blaster strikes Soundwave with Spindrift's Wrecking Ball attack! -2 Spindrift is somewhat aware of the energy drain that happenes when Ravage tries to rip through the forcefield, but doesn't really have a chance to consider it when Blaster gets thrown on top of him. That's not really comfortable, even if he is a little toughie. Other than a few dents he's fine, considering he had time to roll up before getting smacked. Which Blaster takes full advantage of, picking him up as he stands and using the dillo-ball in place of a blunt instrument. With the impact her rebounds off, arcing over the head of the other fighters, and lands on one of the corner posts after uncurling to grab onto it with his claws. He perches there, letting his systems catch up from the combination of being used as a weapon by one teammate and a protective measure by the other. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass And there goes the mortar cannons under a barrage of Kitty. But at least his engines are back online. Buzzsaw jettisons the broken mortars to gain some altitude and glares at the cat. << A little help getting this nuisance off me, if someone can? >> He doubles back to return to Soundwave's side, looking towards Mute and pulling up some old data files on the other cassette. << Here, try for the throat. >> Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Mute for weaknesses Rumble can exploit. "Come here and find out," Ravage taunts. Quick as a flash, he ducks, pressing his belly low to the ground, and slips away nimbly as Zipline lunges at him. As he scampers off, he releases a parting gift in the form of bombs! They explode with all the glory of a round of fireworks. Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ravage strikes Blaster with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage strikes Spindrift with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage strikes Zipline with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Ravage's attack. Soundwave stands there after the successful hip toss, quite happy with himself. Blaster manages a Spinball Special though as he recovers, sending the heavily armored Spindrift into him. The Tape Commander staggers back into the ropes, one arm over it. Hayjar slams two fists onto the table, "Bah gawd!" He adjusts his hat as he continues, "The carnage, there are bodies everywhere!" Soundwave rumbles, "BUZZSAW RETURN." He beckons over the mighty Buzzsaw, and then judges the condor's wing. Soundwave sprays some neonovacaine oil on him, the bird will just have to hang tough for now. Soundwave gestures, his hand pointed out forward just as the pyrotechnics go off. "FORWARD. ENSURE THEY KNOW THE TUNE WE ARE PLAYING!" "This Soundwave is surely a tactical genius, the ring presence of the Deceptcawn is undoubtable!" Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of Buzzsaw's minor injuries. Combat: Soundwave runs a diagnostic check on Buzzsaw Rumble OOFs, falling over with a solid thud. When he gets back up, he's already got that evil little grin back in place, so either he's just thought up a brilliant plan, or maybe one of his brethren have given him some information he can use against Mute. In fact, he does have something awful in mind. Pulling the laser-rifle off his back, he moves forward like he's going to pistol-whip him. But at the last moment, he flips the rifle back into his hand and fires it at Mute's neck at point-blank range. "Psych!" Combat: Rumble strikes Mute with his Filthy Dirty Move! (Laser) attack! Even as the dark cat slips away, Zipline turns her optics onto his back. Sensors flicker and flash, running a quick analysis of Ravage's armor. And thuroughly distracting Zipline when she lands not on the panther, but near a bomb. "... Aw slag it." KABOOM! Zipline goes flying straight out of the arena, the forcefield that Spinndrift put around her flickering and flashing. It seems to have eaten the destrutive force of the bomb, but not the kinetic force. She hits the ground outside of the ring not on her feet, but on her side, and goes skidding until she finally bumps up against the side of the stands. <> Zipline beams to Steeljaw as the cheetah starts getting back up to her paws. With it, there's an analysis picture of the back of Ravage's neck. There's a few arrows hastily superimposed towards a couple of weak spots in the armor. <> Combat: Zipline analyzes Ravage for weaknesses Steeljaw can exploit. Not finished with the alien ripoff counterpart, the Real JR (well we say real, he's at least 65% real these days, okay maybe only 55%) calls out, "What the hell are you smoking, you useless lump of goo." And then Rumble pulls a rifle, "And just when I thought we'd at least have one decent sloberknocker going, he brings out a gun. What a useless pile of horse manure! Just like the fake JR, this Decepticon is just dirty." Mute decides it's time to face the music for the Decepticon tapebot, and by that we mean real loud music. Though as he is heading for Rumble he gets shot in the neck, sparks flying over his facescreen as he drops to his knees. In a flash though, MuteBK brings his arm up between the other tapes legs to smack right between the legs. "MY GAWD! A ow blow! You have to imagine that's a desperation move after that nasty shot... wait, they're robots... a low blow won't do a thing will it?" Now, of course robots don't really have anything there to hurt, so Rumble might find this a little odd. Till he (hopefully) feels the vibrations, as Mute hits him not just with a physical low blow, but also with a sonic low blow. Namely 20,000dB of Justin Beiber pumped directly through Rumbles exoskeleton to assault the Decepticon. Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Fearless. And as Zipline gets to her paws, her tape begins spinning and plays: http://youtu.be/Yb51mH3DApw Combat: Mute strikes Rumble with his Dirty Low NOISY Blow! attack! Combat: Mute's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Rumble. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) As Ravage launchs his bombs Spindrift digs his claws into the turnbuckle to keep his perch as the blastwave washses over him, rattling him to the very framework. But after the energy vapors pass he's still sitting there. Glances over his shoulder as Zipline tumbles out of the ring. "Sorry, I can't anchor as well!", he apologizes to the cheetah-bot before turning back to the fight. Hops off the turnbuckle as he curls to -roll- along the top rope until his weight causes it to sag down at the middle, and then recoil like a rubber band to launch him upwards. The catapulting move off the top rope rockets him arcing into the fight once more, aimed to knock Buzzsaw away from his safe perch. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spindrift strikes Buzzsaw with his Armadillo Moonsault attack! -2 Hayjar scowls over at the English announce table, Chatter still silently watching the show. "Now you listen here sar, I've been announcing matches here for 78 years now, give or take ten retahrments!" He shakes his third fist over there, "You're only over here because the Earth insisted on an English announce team, despite that we're all speakin English for some reason, bah gahd!" "Seriously?!" Blaster tries to cover up as pyrobombs get their explode on all over the place. He gets knocked around the ring and over the ropes, tumbling backwards to the floor where he proceeds to fold himself back up into his boombox mode. He doesn't have much of anything to say at this particular moment, as he's more focused on seeing if he can't shake up some internal systems of the Decepticon Tape Commander. He might as well see if he can't scramble him a bit before they start going toe to toe. o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Old School Boombox Combat: Old School Boombox strikes Soundwave with his Radio Static attack! <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "Records indicate that during the fall of the Systerian Empire that the Count of Sussex ordered a withdrawal to LX-333304, but by this time Princess Sho had already abdicated the throne, and thus the entire gambit had failed on behalf of the Sessistsarians" Landing just outside the ring, Steeljaw grins.. then spits out tiny bits of Buzzsaw's armor plating. Or lack therof, in this case.. mostly wiring and circuitry. "Needs more energon." he comments dryly, wiping at his mouth with the front of one paw. Immediately his attention is captured, a crude diagram beamed to him. Smiling, Steeljaw turns his nose up into the air.. sniffing deeply in small spanned nose twitchings. As he does so, the lion-tape's head swivels around.. finding Ravage. "Bingo!" he grins, taking a run at the ropes. Only slightly jumping up, Steeljaw allows momentum to carry him into the rope as it draws taught. Then in an instant, it snaps forward.. propelling Steeljaw at Ravage's blind spot. More specifically, the armor plating around his neckline. Combat: Steeljaw sets his defense level to Fearless. <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "And you see, Timmy, despite the great Vacuum of space around us, chances are good that we'll not live long enough to see the eclipse of Saturn again." Combat: Steeljaw strikes Ravage with his Samurai Pizza Cat-Inspired Rope Launch Attack.. or Something!! attack! -1 <'Decepticon'> Sixshot says, ". . ." JR gives a dismissive wave at the alien, "Oh come on, you're not old enough to have been commentating for spit. Hell I was retired twice while you were still sucking you mommas milk. Hell I'm amazed you've lasted as long as this match without getting fired." JR proceeds to address the viewers, "I'm sorry to everyone at home for the unprofessional alien jacka$$ sitting along from me." Buzzsaw is relieved when he gets touched up, but the moment is short-lived as he gets plucked away from his perch by Spindrift. Rolling in-flight, he gets his wings under him and takes to the air once more, scanning the combatants for other moments of opportunity. Wait, is that Steeljaw teaming up on Ravage? That will not do... But the instigator is Zipline. That, likewise, shall not do. He takes time to look over the spotted feline that is so painfully giving his brother feline problems. Well, two can play this game, and he's not about to let something go unanswered. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Zipline for weaknesses. Soundwave shakes his head, the pyro must've gotten to him, all the noise, the crowd. His weakness comes into play, and Blaster exploits it. Soundwave can hear everybody chanting, that one kid slurping his drink. That one guy in the bathroom that sounds like he needs either a spotter or an ambulance, and every single person chanting and cheering. He turns around drunkenly. He had to clear out the noise, had to get someone out of the ring, make some space, make some quiet! He lumbers forwards, and drives the big boot towards Blaster, that damn radio, it was too loud! Combat: Soundwave's BOOOOT! attack on Old School Boombox goes wild! Combat: Soundwave strikes Buzzsaw with his BOOOOT! attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Massive damage! Ravage yowls in pain as Steeljaw shreds into his armor. He twists around and tries to sink his claws into the lion-bot's belly. Combat: Ravage strikes Steeljaw with his Rending attack! Well, rather unfortunately, any leverage he had hoped to take out on Zipline will not get to be used. Not this day, at least. He gets stepped on by something big. And heavy. And totally...well... he doesn't know. Because, seriously, it leaves him a crumpled heap of bird in the wall just outside of the ring. He is so planted in there, he doesn't even fall to hit the ground afterwards. Boot indeed. Buzzsaw claims that. Rumble flails about, probably in some pretty severe pain, although he's not one to easily show such a weakness. What WAS that noise?! It makes Frenzy's drum screech sound GOOD! "Ohhh, that's it, I'm gonna kill you REALLY dead for that!" he exclaims. Never mind his sensors are all sorts of scrambled, now, from Mute's assault on them. He gropes around on the floor and...and...and picks up the CHAIR again! Yes, the metal chair, so sad and forgotten. "This here's gonna help your reception, when I make it a part a'your HEAD," he growls at Mute, optic band sparking from the earlier attack. Combat: Rumble strikes Mute with his Metal Chair Part Deux! (Smash) attack! A shriek of pain escapes Steeljaw's metal maw, his belly is kneaded into with a clawed hand like knife through butter. No analysis needed for this attack, the two felines have tangled off with eachother enough to know the -really- soft spots. Drawing back momentarily, Steeljaw lets out a ferrocious roar and he attempts to bring two paws down on Ravage's head.. one after the other. No words are needed for this old rivalry either, not that Ravage would oblige him anyways. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Ravage with his 1-2 'South' Paw!! (Kick) attack! "You rock it, Steeljaw!" Zipline grins as her sensors confirm the hit on that particular weak spot on Ravage's armor. Her legs tense, intending to propel her back into the ring and take it up with the dark panther. But Zip pauses. Her optics spot Mute getting chaired over the head by Rumble. <> She beams to Steeljaw, as she makes for the edge of the ring. Zipline leaps up on the rope, holding a paw out to Mute. "Tag me in, tag me in!" Gotta stay in the spirit of the thing, after all. But even if Mute doesn't tag her in, Zipline pulls herself the rest of the way up onto the post. Hydraulics tense, compressing in to gather more pressure. Then she lunges over Mute's head, claws out and glowing with distabalizing energy, aimed for Rumble's face. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Zipline strikes Rumble with her Bringing the claw-pain! attack! As he makes Rumble rethink ever listening to music again, Mute moves back a few steps, getting back to his feet. Only to be smacked across the head by that damned chair, with promptly splits the Autobots tapes head, causing energon to flow down it quite freely. Mutes response to this is to 'spit' in Rumbles face. Of course given that Mute has no face he can't actually spit, but a spray of something seems to come from his facescreen, a mix of sparkles and shadows as it goes to shroud Rumbles entire head in a cloud. Combat: Mute strikes Rumble with his GREEN MIST well sort of green okay not at all green attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rumble's Accuracy! (Blinded) Blaster is back in the mix after another quick transformation. And this time he's not taking too many chances, leaping back up and onto the apron. He grabs the ropes and pulls back on them, his optics leveling on Soundwave for the moment. He doesn't have too much to say as he's busy getting his smile on. He leans backwards, pulling on the ropes before slingshotting himself up and over, sailing through the air and towards Soundwave, one arm outstretched to see if he can't help unplug this sorry excuse for a sound system! o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Soundwave with his A Slingshot Chorus Clothesline! (Smash) attack! He would of liked to smack the bird into the mat with the attack, but Buzzsaw manages to pull himself free after the impact and leave Spindrift to hit the mat on his one, rolling away a bit before coming to his paws. Tilts his head a bit as Soundwave's attack goes wild, and big boots Buzzsaw for them. Into a wall. That has got to hurt. While everyone else is busy smashing everyone else, Spindrift slinks past Blaster getting up in Soundwave's grille and crawls under the ropes to get out of the ring, since this is a non-DQ match after all. No worry about timing out leaving the ring, so he takes time to trundle over to where the buzzard fell. "Here, lemme give you some help, sportsman like and all." He turns around and wraps his tail around whatever he can get a grip over, using it to pry Buzzsaw out of the bird-shaped indentation in the wall. Of course, the next thing he does is fling the bird-con for a slam into the nearest table. Because there has to be at least ONE table smashed in a massive royal rumble. Combat: Spindrift misses Buzzsaw with his Tabletop Tailslam (Kick) attack! Buzzsaw is dazed, confused, and his systems are busy going through a cold restart. In fact, it is just when his optical sensors are coming online that he sees Spindrift stalking towards him. Vocal emitters are offline, engines offline, weapons offline... Well, this is not a good thing at all. He feels the Autobot tape grip him and give him a fling, fighting to reroute power to engines. But, when that fails? He kicks it OLD SCHOOL! The weapon sled on his back that houses a bulk of his weaponry and engines is ejected, relieving him of some unneeded weight as his wings snap open to stabilize his trajectory, and just like that, Buzzsaw is back in the fight for at least a little while yet. Might as well make things count. He clicks his beak, shooting a taunting glare at Spindrift before charging headlong at the guy that tried to suckerpunch him, his wingtips exposing the blades tucked away within their leading edges as he prepares his beak to do some serious work. See? He doesn't need those shiny weapons and engines to do some serious damage. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Spindrift with his Payback is a dish best served in cold blood. attack! Combat: Buzzsaw uses up a charge on his Depleted Uranium Wingblades booster pack! Soundwave looks on in shock and horror as he puts the boots to Buzzsaw, kicking the condor out of the ring. Next up, Rey Blasterio Jr comes flying at him, and that stupid Bot doesn't have FLIGHT! In true Wrestling fashion, Soundwave is knocked to the ground beneath Blaster's cross body assault. Instantly the holo-ref appears, in its bluish green light. He slams his hand to the mat, "ONE....TWO..." Soundwave pushes Blaster up and off of him with authority. The Intel Commander sits up, then returns to his feet with the aid of the ropes. As he and Blaster return to their feet, Soundwave launches his knee at Blaster, doubling over his counterpart. Soundwave puts his hand on Blaster's head and leads him over to the ropes, where he...begins to climb them. Punches are exchanged between the two as Soundwave moves to wrestle him up to the top turnbuckle, his arm over Blaster's head, but isn't he on the wrong side for a proper move? Harjay screams out, "In all my EXTENSIVE years as a commentator, I ain't never seen anything like this." Soundwave looks over his shoulder outside of the ring, and then, with his great strength, goes to heft up Blaster. He uses his strength and weight to pull backwards, up and OUT of the ring, as he attempts to send his bitter rival into the English Announce Table! Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Soundwave strikes Blaster with his SUPERPLEX INTO THE ENGLISH ANNOUNCE TABLE! attack! Ravage's head slams hard into the ground with Steeljaw's first blow; the second leaves a large dent in the panther's plating. He lets out a high-pitched whine, unable to extract himself from the lion's claws. All he can do is stand and fight - or rather, lie there and fight. Combat: Ravage strikes Steeljaw with his Rending attack! Rumble flails around and gets pretty badly mangled by Zipline -- perhaps it's late payback for stealing the ZipCannon, but suffice it to say, it leaves him a mess. Slowly, he sits back up, like a demented little doll. And then, the piledrivers come out. Anyone with half a working processor just KNOWS what's coming next. And those announcers are probably just a little bit busy dealing with their own mayhem than to know what's about to happen to the ring itself... << POUND, POUND, CRRAACCCKK!! >> The ring, and possibly a few innocent bystanders, are about to get crushed! Combat: Rumble strikes Steeljaw with his Earthquake!!! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Steeljaw's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Mute with his Earthquake!!! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Mute's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Zipline with his Earthquake!!! Area attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Rumble's attack. Combat: Blaster compares his Strength to Soundwave's Strength: Success! Doubly rocked, once by Ravage.. the other by Rumble's vicious earthquaking; Steeljaw reels back from the attacks and tries to allign his systems. How did Ravage manage to avoid the dangerous rumbling? The lion-tape won't waste time figuring out, instead he goes back on the attack. Darting around his rival feline, Steeljaw attempts to snag Ravage by the tail and whip him into a nearby chair.. that was oh-so conviently set up by someone offscreen a moment before. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Ravage with his Tailwhip Into the Chair This Time!! attack! Harbinger has arrived. Well that didn't go at all as planned as Buzzsaw mananges to turn the tables on being tabled, so to speak. Despite his durability Spindrift lets out a growl as the buzzard hangs in there and manages to dig through his armor with those wingblades. Unfortunately it also manages to severe one of the power feeds to his projectors, and Zipline would probably notice the protective field flickering away from her, having done its job this long. Spindrift doesn't have much in way of options with the birdbrain right on top of him like that. The faint thrum coming from within his body could be mistaken for something being caused by damage, even. What it really is those capacitors recharging, and with a lack of field to be supporting, instead discharge a short burst of energy around his body to try and zap the bird off. Pain. That's what Blaster is in for a long moment. It is taking him quite some time to get up. He's rolling back and forth as he tries to push through the pieces of table and get up to his feet. He's pretty sure Soundwave is getting up to and he's more than happy to get into a lock up with him once more. Because, y'know, those are going to happen when there's music wrestling going down. The lock up is leaning towards Blaster at this moment as he works on backing Soundwave up towards the other announce table because he's not about to just let himself be the only one that gets tabled. He's looking a bit worse for the wear but he's more than happy to fight through the pain. "Sound familiar?" is asked of Soundwave before Blaster attempts to double him over with a knee strike of the same style that got him in trouble as well. If he can pull that off, he goes for a sudden grab and flip-lift to get Soundwave up and in his arms, before he takes a step and attempts to pull off an elegantly elevated power bomb right through that second announce table. Turnabout is fair play, right? Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blaster strikes Soundwave with his The Blast Ride attack! Combat: Blaster uses up a charge on his Snap Into a Slam Jam booster pack! Combat: Spindrift misses Buzzsaw with his BZZZZZZT (Disruptor) attack! Zipline pushes off of Rumble as the pylons come out. But not soon enough. She touches the ground, but the ground doesn't want to be stable underneath her. It rattles and shakes, preventing her paws from getting any stable footing. The cheetah topples backwards, rolling into the nearby post. Luckily, that forcefield is still flickering - At least until the field deactivates abruptly. Whelp, good while it lasted.. When Zipline gets back to her feet, the ground still feels like it's shaking. Not good, when she needs her speed. Plan B. Which results in her cannon re-materializing upon her back. It thrums with energy gathering along the rails for just a second before THWOOM, a high velocity slug is aimed at Rumble. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Zipline strikes Rumble with her Plan B is more shooting! attack! -1 "Your extensive career? Your extensive career can go get shoved up my kee... At that moment Blaster goes through the Real JR's announce table. All that can be heard from JR is, "MY GAWD!! MY GAWD!! HE'S BROKEN IN HALF!!!" And then the main announce table is smashed up, "MY GAWD!! MY GAWD There's no announce tables left!" And then the place turns into quake central. But while he staggers, Mute remains upright. He takes the couple steps towards Rumble and then jumps into the air, Mute attempts to grab Rumbles head again, only this time he brings his knees up to the Decepticons throat, attempting to bring the other cassette down to the ground and smack his neck (where a human would have their vocal cords - and some Cybertronians may even have their vocalisers) into Mutes knees. However despite the physical nature of the attack, that's not what Mute uses to do the damage, nor does he infact limit it to Rumble. As he moves there's a strange shimmer in the air as Mute analyses the accoustics in the roomand kicks in his sonics big time. As he does so music can be heard by everyone ( http://youtu.be/-BW5cqRbg1s ), however for the Decepticons the music is pumped up to several thousand decibels, and targets their throats as well (right where Mute expects their vocalisers to be). Combat: Mute strikes Rumble with his THE SILENCER!! Area attack! Combat: Mute misses Buzzsaw with his THE SILENCER!! Area attack! Combat: Mute strikes Soundwave with his THE SILENCER!! Area attack! Combat: Mute strikes Ravage with his THE SILENCER!! Area attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield protecting Zipline vanishes. Buzzsaw is far more nimble without that big sled on his back sporting all kinds of guns, engines, and other such things. Spindrift is undoubtedly learning this. The Cry-Condor is gone as soon as the damage is done, leaving Spindrift to unload wasted energy on absolutely nothing. Gaining some height, he puts distance between himself away from the Autobots, looking down and taking a look at the main event center-stage. << Incoming telemetry and targeting data on the host. >> Wait, host? Yes. That is probably how Buzzsaw views the Autobot tapes. Viruses, and they all stem from a singular host. And now, his attention is there. Payback comes in many forms, and in Buzzsaw's case, he continues to deliver his payback in spades by going straight for the head. As soon as the information is sent, he's rolling with practiced ease, hardly noticing Mute's attacks as...well, it seems not all of his systems are online. Audio receptors included. So, Mute's little show of force was lost on him. How fortunate. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Blaster for weaknesses Soundwave can exploit. With the resounding impact as a completely dismayed Soundwave gets driven through the main announce table...every single piece of furniture in the arena breaks in sympathetic unison, which is very unfortunate for the Tableians from Mahogany 3. Soundwave is simply DRILLED into the table, and leaves an impact crater from the attack. He writhes in pain for several moments, his optics shorting out, and Mute's audio assault didn't help either. Soundwave reaches up, actually catching Blaster's shoulder for purchase. He's so out of it, he tries to use his own nemesis as a helping hand. He grasps at Blaster and then quickly draws his arm forward into a painful hold. Soundwave shifts his positioning to lock that arm up and behind Blaster's back as he pulls as hard as he can, attempting to make the Bot tap out right here, right now. Metal grinds on metal as Soundwave puts his knee up to keep positioning. Will the Blaster-mech tap? Or will he o'erpower Soundwave? Combat: Soundwave strikes Blaster with his Keylock Armbar Submission TAAAAP TAAAAP TAAAAP! attack! Ravage is sent flying and crashes into the chair, going down in a tangle of metal and limbs. Mute's sonics daze him further, and he lies there for a moment before righting himself, sparks issuing from the numerous rips in his armor. The panther starts limping towards Soundwave for protection, but he doesn't retreat without taking a parting shot. Another bomb hurtles towards the fighters in the ring. Boom. Combat: Ravage strikes Mute with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage strikes Zipline with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Following a completely devastating double-team knockdown by Mute and Zipline, Rumble is...mostly done. Yeah, he looks about done. Except, he's not. Not *quite*. He pulls both laser-rifles off his back, and at first, he looks like he's considering toasting Zipline with them...but, no. She got revenge and rightly so. He gets it. But Mute and this crappy music, over and over and over? Nope. He's got beef with Mute, now. Not even HE would resort to playing Justin Bieber at anyone. Ever. "Your music SUCKS," Rumble grouses at Mute, and he opens fire on him. Combat: Rumble strikes Mute with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Combat: Mute falls to the ground, unconscious. Harjay exclaims, "Bah Gawd, everyhin is in chaos, and finally it's a fair fight, the Bots and Cons are now finally at four on four! This is a circuitbreaker of a match!" Chatter, silently orders himself a new Dr. Pepperbot from a vendor. Bombs exploding this way and that, laserfire seemingly being shot off at random, it's a wonder Steeljaw gets through it unscathed. Two nuisances make themselves apparent, the wounded buzzard mining data for his master and the bomb kitten. While Ravage is out of range for now, Steeljaw makes his way towards Buzzsaw in the form of a full dead-on sprint. He doesn't prepend his charge with any banter or rhetoric. No, this kitty's got claws.. and he intends to use them! Launching himself forward, Steeljaw attempts to pin the buzzard to the ground and take a fair chunk out of his face. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Buzzsaw with his King of THIS Jungle!! (Kick) attack! Combat: Buzzsaw falls to the ground, unconscious. JR talks right on over the alien announcer, "We may be 4 on 4, but the Decepticons have clearly been weakened by being outnumbered..." And then Buzzsaw finally goes down, "And there's what happens, we're 4 on 3, with the bad goes up against the ropes." The last thing Zipline thinks, before the bomb Ravage throws into the ring goes off, is something along the lines of 'Not again'. But in much more colorful language. She's been hanging out with the Wreckers lately, after all. Then, KRACK-THOOM! Without Spindrift's forcefield, Zipline takes the brunt of the powerful explosive. She goes once more flying out of the ring as a yellow and black blur that slams back first into the base of the stands. Bits of the stands crumble off, covering her. For a second, it looks like she might be out of the runing. She certainly feels like she's out of the running. But then a pair of blue lights flicker to life amidst the rubble. They scan about where she ended up falling, somewhere just near where Soundwave and Blaster are fighting. The rubble shifts, as Zipline gets a slightly better view of the Decepticon tape leader. And without any fanfair, Blaster would find him recieving an analysis image on a weak spot in Soundwave's armor. The image does have a 'Go get him!' and a cheering, cartoony cheetah face scribbled hastily in one corner though, so there's little denying who it came from. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Zipline analyzes Soundwave for weaknesses Blaster can exploit. Well at least it got Buzzsaw off of him. With a huff of indignation Spindrift rolls himself back to the ring, grabbing onto the edge and hauling himself back up to the mat. He pauses partway under the ropes to take stock of the situation. Ouch, looks like Mute took it hard there. And Ravage just bombed the heck out of his fellows again. While he's glad he wasn't there for that, he feels bad about the timing, as he had just been driven into removing his protection from Zipline. He'll just have to set this right. With a huff he pulls himself up onto the mat to get into position. Puts his forepaws over his mouth and... Wait, is he doing his beatboxing routine? Yes, yes he is. Bmmf bmmf chch bmmf chchachch all the way. As he builds up to the crescendo though, that's when resonators with his body kick in, turning the vibrations from his gyroscrope into a sudden sonic pulse at the two closest Decepticreeps. Combat: Spindrift strikes Ravage with his Beatbox Beatdown Area attack! Combat: Ravage falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Beatbox Beatdown Area attack! Combat: Spindrift's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! There is pain. Lots of pain. Because Blaster is locked up into this armbar and the pain is wrenching him something fierce. But right now, he's not exactly sure what he's going to be able to do to get out of it. He's gritting his non-existent teeth in pain as he fights against letting his hand tap out. That's just something he's not about to do. Not at all. But that's when he gets some crucial information from the likes of Zipline. And somewhere before getting ready to smack his hand against the ground, he clenches it into a fist and stops himself. He's not done! Not yet! Somehow, maybe through bad animation he manages to bring that hand around to the front of his face, which is likely so the up close and personal Soundwave can see him wave his hand back and forth. "U Can't C Me!" And that is the only cue that Soundwave gets before Blaster turns on the only thing he can use right now... the speakers in his legs, as he attempts to rip into Soundwave with incredibly loud and incredibly powerful and incredibly annoying MUSIC POWER! Aimed right for that weak spot in his rival's armor. http://youtu.be/5Thk4uonEmU Combat: Blaster strikes Soundwave with his MY TIME IS NOW! attack! Combat: Blaster's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Soundwave. Mute lies on the ground where he's fallen, energon covering his face. He is most definitely out of this match.But he kept Rumble occupied for a while at least. Buzzsaw is up! ...no, wait. Suddenly Steeljaw. He's back down, and this time there's little more he can do to keep aloft. The remaining systems that are online finally run their course, power running dry and life-support systems kicking on to keep him from outright going inactive as he plummets to the ground below. The bird is DOWN! Rewind has arrived. "ANOTHER ONE DOWN! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!" JR may just have a heart attack... oh wait it's a completely artificial heart setup so no risk of that happening. "The Decepticons may have thought things were going their way, but by gawd they've spun around as we went from 5 on 4 to 4 on 4, then 4 on 3, and now were at 4 on 2! Business is about to pick up here!" Soundwave staggers up and away from Blaster, that assault of music doing the job. He clutches his head as he reels away, giving Blaster more than enough time to get up to his feet and to recover. The pain of the music is enough to drive him to his knees, bits of armor just peeling off of him from Zipline's previous attack, and it just wasn't getting any better as Blaster tunes into his armor's vibrations. He puts a hand up towards the ringpost, steadying himself. Well over the point of no return in any standard fight, Soundwave at least had the reassurance that this would not be the end of days. As all the announcers start to back away from Blaster, in the ruins of the first table, Soundwave calculates some odds, then fires one of his pepperbox missiles at the ground before the Autobot Tape Commander. The splash wasn't going to be enough to hurt the audience, and dammit, this guy had to die! Combat: Soundwave strikes Blaster with his Shoulder Mini-Rocket Launcher attack! Ravage drags his wounded self closer and closer to Soundwave, and Spindrift is kind enough to give him a push forwards! The sonic pulse rattles him, bits of his armor clatter to the ground and several important components are knocked out of place. He collapses forwards, landing facedown in a miserable, motionless heap by Soundwave's feet. Rumble cringes, as he's further assaulted by Spindrift's...beatboxing skills! He doesn't have much left in him, so he just uses what little power he has left to limp over to Spindrift, and attempt to pin him to the mat. "Shut up with that , or you're gonna end up like the guy who kept playin' Justin Bieber ." Someone's not in a good mood. Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his human shield (Grab) attack! Delighted in his work, Steeljaw gives a good face lick of Buzzsaw before turning around to focus on Blaster versus Soundwave. Giving a tiny adorbs lion-tape yawn, he pads in anticipation to see how the others fare for now. Ravage falling victim to Spindrift brings an even bigger grin on his face. Combat: Steeljaw takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Getting rocked something fierce the moment he gets to his feet, Blaster finds himself getting knocked into the air by a rocket attack at his feet. He goes sailing for a bit, crashing through the barrier and into the crowd. And crowd, well, those are his mechs, his people and they crowd him to offer some protection, whilst he attempts to get himself back right in the head. He's leaking energon all over them but some of them don't seem to care. Hopefully, Soundwave won't press this assault. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The shadow panther falls from the musical assault, but Rumble is still up and kicking. Spindrift gives a "Gwah!" of surprise when the punk jumps on top of him and tries to wrestle him down to the mat. "Guess ya got some spunk left in ya yet." But he's not going to go down that easily. But he does opt for conserving some of his strength, letting Rumble grapple with him for a bit, but makes sure to pull up before he can push his shoulders(?) down to the mat for very long. Though instead of wiggling free entirely Spindrift twists around, using the same flexibilty that allows him to roll in a ball to try and hook a foreleg around Rumble's neck. More trying to grapple him back into a good position than it's going to do much harm though, since y'know, can't really choke a robot very easily. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Counter-Headlock (Grab) attack! With the pepperbox bombs going off nearby, rubble is knocked off and blown away from Zipline's little shelter. As the heaviest of it is torn off, the little cheetah stands up, shaking off the rest. She looks battered and beaten, and something is sparking in the knee joint of one of her legs. But she's still grinning. And the cannon on her back is glowing blindingly bright. Its rails are aimed at Soundwave. "Plan B-2, FIRE MORE!" KA-THWWOOOM! The cannon goes off with such a force that the spurs on Zipline's back legs bend to try and keep her from getting knocked back. Again. Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Zipline strikes Soundwave with her Say hello to Blaster's Little Friend! attack! Combat: Soundwave falls to the ground, unconscious. Despite everything, Blaster stood still against him. Soundwave had just authorized the locks to be released from his missiles, he had to take him out, had to beat Blaster soundly, and a volley of missiles, despite any possible blowback, was bound to do it. However Zipline had Blaster's back, and shoots Soundwave coldly in the back. The mech, already on his last leg, crumples to the ground. "OH... MY... GAWD! One little Decepticon left. One tiny little insignificant Decepticon left standing in the ring all alone. We've seen superstars come back from worse odds, but I don't think we'll see that here." JR is sure of the outcvome, though he keeps eyeing the alien commentator as well. Rumble continues to sort of...flop around like a fish out of water, grapping very weakly with Spindrift, until the sound of Soundwave getting offlined is enough to push him back into reality. "WHAT THE..." He instantly pulls his laser-rifle and levels it at Zipline, almost completely forgetting about getting around to murdering Spindrift one of these vorns. This takes priority! NO ONE downs the Boss and gets away with it! Combat: Rumble strikes Zipline with his YOU HURT MY DAD (Laser) attack! Sitting by, Steeljaw's face is stuck in a display of dull surprise. Did Zipline just take out Soundwave? Tiny miniscule bubbles only visible to the naked optic pop above his head. They're brain cells, the thought of what just transpired litteraly made him dumber. Blinking it away, Steeljaw refocuses on Rumble. Buzzsaw twitches on the ground. Broken bird. Sitting by, Steeljaw's face is stuck in a display of dull surprise. Did Zipline just take out Soundwave? Tiny miniscule bubbles only visible to the naked optic pop above his head. They're brain cells, the thought of what just transpired litteraly made him dumber. Blinking it away, Steeljaw refocuses on Rumble. "Finish this boss, it's almost embarrassing." Steeljaw beams a crude image drawn with paws consisting of 'Decepticlownzz suk' in bad hand writing. Combat: Steeljaw analyzes Rumble for weaknesses Blaster can exploit. Somehow, despite being unconscious, Mute manages to raise a hand to give a thumbs up in the direction of Zipline. So awesome was that take down that even the knocked out tape appreciates it. Did she just. Did that actually. Whaaa? Zipline stares at the crumpled form of the decepticon tape commander. Even she is somewhat dumbfounded at what just transpired. A goofy grin forms on her muzzle, but before she can hoot or hollar, laser fire lances through her front legs. She hisses in pain as Rumble's attack finds an energy line in one of her forelegs. The leg crumples immediately, sending her toppling forward right on her face. Yup, real impressive that cheetah! Combat: Zipline sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Zipline takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Spindrift keeps his grapple on Rumble, but can't stop him from taking a potshot at Zipline in revenge, and growls in annoyance. "That's enough of that outta you." He twists a bit more in order to get his back feet under himself again, using his forelimb around Rumble's neck for a bit of extra leverage and getting his other under one of the punk's arms. With that he uses his rolling ability to tumble over backwards, intending to take Rumble for the ride over and slam him into the mat. At least he's trying to keep with the wrestling theme! Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Rolling Suplex (Smash) attack! Blaster gets pumped up enough from the crowd to hop back over the barrier and take off in a run towards Rumble. He's not exactly happy about the fact that he's trying to take out the likes of Zipline. So he proceeds to attempt to kick Rumble into the middle of somebody's week, whilst also reaching out a hand to point in Zipline's direction, "Check on her." is said to any of the Autobot Tape Squad that is still paying attention. She took down Sounders so she has to get all the props ever. Also, this totally happens after Spindrift finishes that rolling suplex. It's almost like a tag team move or something. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Rumble with his Orton Punt (Kick) attack! Combat: Rumble falls to the ground, unconscious. Rumble gets rolled by Spindrift...round and round and round he goes! And then? He gets punted by Blaster. Probably through the roof, and straight into orbit. Victory for the Autobots! JR can't contain himself, "My GAWD what a kick!. And that's all the fat lady sung ladies and gents, the Autobots just put a major beatdown on the Decepticons. You saw it hear, the message is clear, Blaster and co. are the winners." JR then stands up and runs at the alien who tried to rip him off, proceeding to lay the smack down on the other announcer. Spindrift wobbles back to his paws after Blaster punts Rumble out of the ring, wobbling a bit. Turns his head to look to one side, then to the other side, then back to the rest of his crew. "Did we win?" Rumble goes home. Rumble has left. Ravage has left. "Uh, I think so?" Zipline says, picking herself back up to all fours. Well, all threes. One of her forelegs doesn't seem to want to carry her weight, and another is sparking dangerously. Looks like the cons are learning to shoot at her legs, darnit. Mute continues to lie on the ground, energon pooling around him. Steeljaw makes his way over towards Zipline, offering a shoulder to lean on as they pad away. "You made some dumb moves out there, putting yourself at risk." he harshly scolds, looking around to view the destruction and KO'd Decepticons. All in all, not bad. "Uhh, I mean.." Steeljaw says apologetically, "Good work." Zipline rolls her optics at Steeljaw. She stabalizes herself on her own, and walks past him when he tries to offer a shoulder to lean on. After a few steps to stabalyze, she can at least walk steadily. She just can't walk with her usual enthusiasm and agility. "Gee, /thanks/, Rusty," She drawls sarcastically. "We won, didn't we? Stupid mistakes aren't that stupid if they get what we want!" Yeah, the rookie still has a lot to learn. "Anyone else want ener-rootbeer? Cause I know I do." A pause, "Uh, we might want to get Mute too. Probably a good idea." Lifting his leg near Buzzsaw's corpse, Steeljaw looks around. "Oh, right.. Mute."